Lester the Unlikely
On-Screen Appearance Vine Lester swings on a vine to the battlefield and falls down on the floor. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Boomerang TBA Side Special - Run Lester Run! TBA Up Special - Complicated Rock Platform TBA Down Special - Booby Traps TBA Final Smash - Totem Poles TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: Woaah KOSFX2: D'oh Star KOSFX: Wooooooaaaaah Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: (Air Hump) Sd: Nods his head while saying "No!" Dn: (Reads a comic) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Does his victory pose from his game) Victory 2: (Does a cowardly fighting walk and then runs away) Victory 3: (Falls asleep on a crane and it picks him up) Lose/Clap: (Falls down and sucks his thumb) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Fences with a cutlass *Dash Attack - Reads a comic book while walking and then falls down *Forward tilt - Throws a SNES catridge that explodes on contact with the enemy (it can even explode on contact with Lester himself) *Up tilt - Throws a red jewel that shoots a red beam at the opponent, which goes only forward *Down tilt - A weak kick *Side Smash - Summons a turtle, which he gets scared of and runs away *Up Smash - A seagull flies in and tries to swoop down on Lester *Down Smash - Throws a bag of shit with the words, Lester the Unlikely 5, written on it, which explodes afterwards Aerial Attacks *N-Air - A bunch of bats appears out of nowhere and attacks Lester *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - Pushes himself backwards *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Surfs on a wooden surfboard Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw - Puts the opponent in a cannon and lights it up with a torch, shooting them forward *Back Throw - A barrel rolls toward Lester and the opponent *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Raises himself to the edge but deals no damage *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Glasses Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Lester vs Junior.png|Lester vs Junior Lester vs Joseph.png|Lester vs Joseph Lester vs Cody.png|Lester vs Cody Lester vs Hanazuki.png|Lester vs Hanazuki Lester vs Joey.png|Lester vs Abridged Joey Lester vs PTwilight.png|Lester vs Princess Twilight Sparkle Lester vs Nigel.png|Lester vs Nigel Lester vs Trixie.png|Lester vs The Great & Powerful Trixie Lester vs Grumpy.png|Lester vs Mr. Grumpy Lester vs Oishi.png|Lester vs Oishi Kawaii Lester vs PP.png|Lester vs Putt-Putt Lester vs Shrek.png|Lester vs Shrek Lester vs Stingy.png|Lester vs Stingy Lester vs Regina.png|Lester vs Regina George Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Canteen of Water Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Lester the Unlikely Category:Suggested Characters Category:America Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:DLC Characters Category:Semi-Joke